


Doesn't Matter What They Think

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [98]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The media has some opinions about Natasha and Bruce's relationship and they aren't too kind.For the prompt: The media gets wind of Bruce and Natasha's relationship, they have some not-so-nice things to say about it. Such as "abusive" and "age-gap" maybe "she's tricking him as a ploy" etc.





	Doesn't Matter What They Think

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of follow up to Wedding Bells, but it's not really necessary to read that one. Please enjoy :D

The headline that accompanied the picture of them from Tony’s wedding was less than flattering. “Caught in Her Web: Renowned Scientist Lured by the Black Widow”. 

Bruce shook his head and turned the gossip rag around on its stand. He was getting tired of seeing that damned picture everywhere. It all started when a blogger posted the picture of the two of them kissing at Tony’s wedding with this long article listing everything wrong with the relationship between him and Natasha. Everything from their age gap to how the Hulk factored in to everything. 

The whole thing made him sick and Tony’s legal team tried to get the picture taken down, but by then it had already spread. Everyone had an opinion about something they knew nothing about based on one photo and some old paparazzi shots from before the whole Ultron mess. No one seemed to have anything good to say only criticizing their “unhealthy” relationship. 

“Just ignore them,” Natasha reminded him, taking his hand and squeezing his fingers. 

“They’re going after you now,” he said, his jaw clenched. 

Most of the reporters had focused on Bruce, only a few bringing up Natasha’s past as an assassin and her recent fugitive status. One even went as far as to speculate the team’s feelings about the two of them and how their relationship might hinder their ability to protect the world. 

It was all garbage, but the endless sea was starting to weigh on him. 

“Who cares what they think,” she said as they collected their groceries and headed out to the car. 

That had become her mantra as new stories cropped up in the last few weeks. She was unsurprisingly unaffected by most of it. The only time she’d lost her cool was when one reporter had suggested that Hulk’s anger had to go somewhere and questioned how Bruce kept that under control all the time. 

“Hey,” she said, catching his arm as he began loading their groceries into his car. 

He looked up and saw her watching him, concerned. 

“It doesn’t matter what they think,” she said earnestly. “You and I know none of what they’re saying is true.” 

Bruce blew out a breath and shook his head. “It’s like they’re broadcasting every doubt I’ve ever had about us Nat. It’s hard to just shrug it off like you do.” 

“You don’t think this has gotten to me?” she asked, closing the trunk and turning to leaning against it. 

“You’re acting skills are a lot better than mine,” she said, ducking his head. 

She smiled a little at that and reached for his hand again. 

“I love you, Bruce. And that’s all I care about.” 

“I love you too,” Bruce said and tugged her close to kiss her softly.

He felt her smile against his lips and when she pulled away, she said, 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
